pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Glameow
Vs. Glameow is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/2/2017. Story In the Pokémon Center, Dawn shows off a silver, form fitting gown and matching dress shoes, twirling to show it off. She wears matching gloves, her hair flowing down her head. Crystal is enticed by the attire, while Conway is impressed as well. Crystal and Conway both sport their new Pokétch, Crystal wearing a blue one, and Conway wearing a black one. Ian looks unamused. Ian: That really necessary? Dawn: (Scoffs) I pity you, being so uncultured! In Pokémon Contests, the trainer must look as dazzling as the Pokémon! They are the trend setters in fashion, and some make their way into the world of fashion themselves! Crystal: Well, I think you look beautiful in that Dawn! It’s so stunning! But, I thought it came with a head band. With the moon attachment! Dawn: Huh? Dawn reaches to her head, feeling it wasn’t there. She freaks out, gasping loudly. Dawn: Ah! Where is it?! Where is it?! Conway: Now, calm down Miss Berlitz. Surely it’s just in the dressing room. Dawn: It better be! I can’t go onstage without a complete outfit! Glameow: Glam, glam. Dawn looks down, Glameow holding the head band with its tail, offering it to Dawn. Dawn lets out a cry of relief, taking it from Glameow. Dawn: Oh, thank Arceus! Thank you, little Pokémon. Glameow: Glam. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon. Zoey: Glad that I was able to get that to you. Zoey walks over, smiling at Dawn. Zoey: I would hate for you to have an incomplete outfit for the contest. Dawn: Ah, allow me to express my gratitude. My name is Dawn Berlitz, the future winner of the Jubilife Contest. Zoey: You are, huh? Nice to meet you. My name’s Zoey, the future winner of the Jubilife Contest. Dawn: You are competing as well? Zoey: Yeah. Dawn: But, you are so, so, Zoey: Tomboyish? Dawn: Uh, I don’t mean to sound rude. Ian: You are. Dawn shoots Ian an angry glare, Zoey noticing him. Zoey: So, you’re friends with her, huh? Ian: That’s stretching it a bit. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens, choosing Piplup. Piplup growls in Glameow’s face, Glameow deciding to ignore it this time. Piplup: Pip. Zoey: I assume whatever you were up to before worked out? Ian: Yep. Dawn: You know him? Zoey: Yeah, a bit. You seem pretty confident for your first contest. Dawn: That is because I hold a prestige position! I have no doubts that I shall win. Zoey: (Sarcastically) Oh, really? (Regularly) Well, I wish you luck. I don’t plan on losing easily. Zoey walks off, Glameow following her. Piplup keeps glaring after it, till they leave the room. Ian: Piplup, they’re gone. Conway: Well Miss Berlitz. It seems like you have a new rival. Dawn: It appears so. But I have no worries. Ian: I bet she’ll win. Ian gets up, leaving the room. Piplup stays behind. Dawn: I so look forward to proving him wrong. End Scene The Jubilife City contest arena is packed with viewers in the stands. On the stage stands a woman resembling Vivian and Lillian. Her hair style is the same as them, but she wears a large yellow jacket over a goldenrod shirt, pink skirt and bell bottoms. At the judges table is Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. Marian: Hello everyone! And welcome to the Jubilife Contest! The rules of the contest are as follows; the eight coordinators that dazzle the judges the most in the appeal round will move on to the battle round! They will be allowed to use two Pokémon, one for each of the rounds! And now, we are going to begin with our first coordinator! A woman wearing a poofy orange dress walks onto the stage. She wears large yellow glasses, and has her red hair up in pigtails. Jessilina: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! It’s time my darlings! For you to be mesmerized by Carnivine! Jessilina throws a Pokéball in a blue covering up, choosing Carnivine. Flower petals shine out with Carnivine. Carnivine: (Cheerfully) Carnivine! Carnivine comes down and Bites into Jessilina’s hair, her stifling back a scream. The crowd looks perplexed, as Carnivine nibbles happily. Carnivine: Carni, carni. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey. Ian, Conway and Crystal are watching in the stands. Conway: That’s certainly an interesting technique. Crystal: That looks like it hurts. Ian: It’s actually well done. Carnivine is doing that affectionately, which shows off their bond. But what were those flowers? Crystal: Oh, that was a capsule seal. Dawn showed it to me. They place their Pokéball in a ball capsule, then put the sticker on. It creates an effect when a Pokémon is chosen! Ian: Sinnoh contests are so much different than the other regions. The contest continues on, as a Pidgeotto uses Whirlwind. Sunflora spins with Razor Leaf, Buizel flies with its tails, Burmy uses Hidden Power, and Bidoof uses Rollout. Dawn walks onto the stage, her regal posture captivating the crowd. Marian: And now we have Miss Dawn Berlitz, heiress to the Berlitz family fortune! Let us see just how well she can perform here! Ian: Not well. She didn’t practice at all. Crystal: Not true! She did, uh… Conway: I gave her some combination ideas. But I would be lying to say I wasn’t worried as well. Dawn: Now, Mareep! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her capsule Pokéball, choosing Mareep, which sparks with green lightning. Mareep lands and shakes its body, sparkles from the lightning making its wool coat shine. The crowd cheers at this, as Dawn does a curtsey. Mareep bleats pleasingly. Dawn: Now, Mareep. Cotton Spore! Mareep’s wool shines, as it shoots off dozens of small spores of cotton, filling the air. Dawn: And, Thunder Shock! Mareep fires a weak stream of electricity, hitting one Cotton Spore. The electricity is trapped in the wool, it growing exponentially. Dawn: Use Tackle! Mareep charges forward, Tackling the giant Cotton Spore and knocking it upward. It absorbs the small Cotton Spores into it, as it floats off into the air. The crowd claps, though not as strongly as the beginning of the performance. Ian: Not a bad technique, Conway. Using the electricity to inflate the wool. Conway: From all of our options, that was the best. The finish could’ve been stronger, though. Marian: And now, we have our final contestant! Give it up for Zoey! Dawn returns Mareep and walks past Zoey in the hallway going backstage, her stopping to watch. Zoey is wearing a stunning white attire with gold seams in it, with light blue pants. She draws a Pokéball. Zoey: Misdreavus, curtain! Misdreavus throws the Pokéball, the seal releasing a smoke screen. Several balls of blue fire form inside the smoke, the Will-o-Wisp illuminating Misdreavus’ form. The crowd gasps in marvel, as Zoey claps her hands. Zoey: Psychic! A pair of blue eyes glow through the smoke, causing it to disperse. The Will-o-Wisp float around like stray phantasms, the fire streaks resembling Misdreavus’ hair. Zoey: Time for a Pain Split! Misdreavus shudders with a violet aura, as this aura spreads like a shockwave. The Will-o-Wisps are hit, their core glowing a lighter blue to resemble a soul. The flames around the soul disperse, as the souls fade away slowly. The crowd goes wild, as Dawn’s jaw drops. She becomes conscious of her appearance, and closes her mouth. Crystal: Wow! That was beautiful! Ian: Now that’s the level of a winning coordinator. She’s won this contest. Crystal: Are you not even going to cheer Dawn on? Ian doesn’t answer, instead keeping his gaze on the stage. Crystal looks ashamed as she looks away, Conway putting his hand on her shoulder. Conway: We can still cheer her on. But Ian correlates a trainer’s strength by their battle skill. Ian: And in a contest, the imagination of their appeal. Backstage, Dawn and Zoey walk back stage, the two laughing. Zoey: He actively challenged you? Dawn: In front of a large crowd! So embarrassing! I swear, he doesn’t even know how to show respect! Zoey: Well, he definetely knows what he’s doing. Did he give you the idea for that combo? Dawn: What?! Are you implying that I couldn’t create a style like that?! Zoey: I don’t think that you know your own style yet. If this is your first contest, then you probably haven’t had as much training time to figure out what really works for you. It took me a long time to find out what my style was. Dawn: (Holding back anger) I see. Well, I am quite satisfied with my style, thank you very much. Marian: And the results are in! The top eight coordinators moving on are! The images of coordinators appear on the screen, Zoey’s being in first. The images keep going, Jessilina’s image is third. Dawn seems to be baffled when her image doesn’t come up, when hers comes up as number eight. She lets out a sigh of relief, giving Zoey a glare. Dawn: Hate to say it, Zoey. But I will win this contest. Zoey: (Smirking) We’ll see. End Scene The first battle of the battle round is Dawn vs. Zoey. The two stare each other down, the crowd excited. Marian: The battle round of the Jubilife contest is now about to begin with Zoey battling Dawn! Five minutes on the clock! And begin! The scoreboard shows Zoey’s and Dawn’s images, their score going around their circular image. The timer starts, as the two draw their Pokéballs. Zoey: Glameow, curtain! Zoey throws the Pokéball, choosing Glameow. Stars come out of the Pokéball from the seal, Glameow resembling a shooting star. It makes a pose, tail curled up. Dawn: Ponyta, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Ponyta. Bubbles flow out with Ponyta, them popping when it whinnies. Zoey: Glameow, use Fury Swipes! Glameow dashes forward, extending its front claws. Dawn: Ponyta, leap into the air and come down with a Stomp attack! Ponyta nods and snorts in response, as it leaps up over Fury Swipes. Zoey’s points drop slightly. Crystal: Yes! Dawn took the first score! Conway: But it was marginal, without any damage. She’s not clear yet. Zoey: Hiding in the air? Not going to help! Glameow, use Iron Tail! Glameow’s tail glows like iron, as Ponyta falls towards Glameow with all four hooves. Glameow extends its tail, pushing through Stomp and striking Ponyta in the stomach, stopping its attack. Ponyta falls backwards, crashing down on its side. Dawn’s points take a heavy hit. Dawn: Ponyta! Get back up! And use Ember! Ponyta gets up, its fiery mane growing brighter. It releases a burst of fire at Glameow, Glameow crouching down preparing to attack. Zoey: (Smiles) Jump over it! Glameow leans backwards onto its curled tail. It extends its tail, shooting like a spring over the wave of Ember. Dawn’s points drop as Glameow falls towards Ponyta. Dawn: That’s what I just tried! It won’t work on us either! Ponyta! Flame Wheel! Zoey: Shadow Claw! Ponyta is encircled by spiraling fire, as it jumps up to meet Glameow. Glameow forms a black energy claw over its own claw, it expanding. The two attacks clash, as Shadow Claw tears through Flame Wheel, Ponyta whinnying in pain as it falls back again. Dawn’s points take another drop. Glameow lands gracefully, Ponyta struggling to stand. Dawn: Oh, my! How dare you be so rough on my Ponyta! That shouldn’t be allowed! Zoey: If you can’t handle this kinda of battle, then you’re in the wrong field! Glameow, Iron Tail! Glameow’s tail glows like iron, as it swings is around and extends it. Dawn: Quick Ponyta! Jump over it! Ponyta gets to its feet and jumps over the tail like a jump rope. Zoey: Shadow Claw! Glameow forms Shadow Claw, it shooting forward and striking Ponyta from a distance. Ponyta drops down defeated, as Dawn loses the remainder of her points. Marian: It’s over! Zoey will be moving on to our next round! Dawn drops to her knees, absolutely crushed. Crystal and Conway look upset in the crowd, but Ian remains stoic. Crystal: She lost. Just like that. She didn’t even stand a chance. Conway: I feared that would happen. She had done little if any training since we left Sandgem Town. Dawn is sitting in the staging area, still in shock over her loss. On the screen, Jessilina and Zoey are battling in the finals. Jessilina: Now Carnivine! Snare it up nicely with your Bind attack! Carnivine extends its vine tendrils, wrapping and Binding around Glameow. Glameow struggles to get free, Zoey’s points dropping. Zoey: Glameow, Iron Tail! Glameow straightens its tail out, swinging it upward and hitting Carnivine on the head. Carnivine lets go, as Glameow strikes it repeatedly with Fury Swipes. Carnivine shakes it off, Jessilina losing points. Jessilina is getting frustrated. Jessilina: Come on now, Carnivine! Show off your ferocity with Bite! Zoey: Shadow Claw! Carnivine Levitates towards Glameow, going for a Bite. Glameow forms Shadow Claw, slashing through Carnivine. Carnivine falls back, defeated. Marian: Another knockout! Zoey takes the contest by storm and is our winner! Zoey is presented with the Jubilife Ribbon by Mr. Contesta, though Dawn isn’t at the awards ceremony. She is in the dressing room, Crystal waiting with her as she changed back to her regular clothes. Dawn comes out, still devastated. Crystal: Hey, Dawn? You did have some nice combos out there. Maybe not enough to win, but with training and practice, you could totally win! Dawn: Training? Practice? Those aren’t the Berlitz way! I have never had to work a day in my life. Crystal gets up, grasping Dawn’s hands. She gasps in surprise. Crystal: But I have. I’ve had to work hard every day just to survive. I know this is a strange feeling, but I can help you get better! And so can Ian! He is one of the greatest trainers from the Kanto region, and I’m sure he’d be of big help. Dawn: Hmph! You say that as if I plan to continue competing in contests! I have decided to end that activity. Zoey: So you’re just going to quit? Is that what the Berlitz family would do? Dawn and Crystal look towards the door, Zoey entering still in her contest attire. Zoey: I thought you guys were about upholding your honor or something. You can’t just let it go that I beat you in a contest, can you? Dawn: But, I, there’s no way I can beat you! Zoey: Not yet, anyway. But take Crystal’s offer there. It’s much easier to grow and develop with friends by your side. Trust me, you’ll thank them later. Zoey walks past them, going to a dressing room. Dawn and Crystal leave, rejoining Ian and Conway outside. Dawn gives out a pensive sigh. Dawn: I have made my decision. Ian and Crystal, I hereby appoint you two to be my bodyguards, as well as aids in training for future contests. I wish to learn to be successful in the upcoming challenges. Ian: Keep up or you’ll fall behind. Ian walks off from that, Dawn looking baffled. Conway: That essentially means, welcome to the team. Dawn: Now hold on a moment! You are joining me! Not the other way around! Main Events * Dawn competes in her first contest and loses. * Dawn's Ponyta is revealed to know Stomp, Ember and Flame Wheel. * Jessilina is introduced as a rival. * Zoey reveals her Misdreavus. * Zoey wins the Jubilife Contest. Characters * Dawn Berlitz (main) * Zoey * Jessilina * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Mareep (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Glameow (Zoey's) * Misdreavus (Zoey's) * Carnivine (Jessilina's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Pidgeotto * Sunflora * Buizel * Burmy * Bidoof Trivia * Dawn is almost the direct opposite of Brendan contest wise. While Brendan was a naturally skilled trainer with prior training, Dawn starts with no training and a limited idea of how contests work. * Ian's statement of "the imagination of the appeal" is what attracts me to writing contest episodes, having to imagine new ideas for more and more elaborate combinations. ** Conway gave Dawn the idea for her appeal, meaning that she has little imagination on combination possibilities. * Dawn's silver dress is based off the Silver Version game from Gen II. * Dawn's catchphrase for battle is "Bless them with your presence." * Much of Dawn's character is explored in this episode, such as how she was raised and how she thinks. * Jessilina is a doppelganger of Jessie from Team Rocket, and her own individual character. * Zoey's Glameow knows Iron Tail due to this series still using Gen VI move tutors. ** The move tutor moves were included specifically to have Glameow know Iron Tail. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests